ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Goosebumps (2019)
Goosebumps is a upcoming American Horror Comedy television series based on R.L. Stine best-selling Goosebumps book series, the show will premiere on Nickelodeon in October 13, 2019. The show will be created by R.L. Stine, Scholastic Entertainment, Studio 100, Lime Pictures, Viacom, and Saban Brands Plot The show is about kids, pre-teens, and teenagers finding themselves in a eerie and unusual situations full of goosebumps monsters terrorising the town, typically involving supernatural elements. Cast # John Kassir As Slappy The Dummy # Isabela Moner As Lindy Powell (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Kiernan Shipka As Kris Powell (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Jayden Bartels As Carly Beth Caldwell (The Haunted Mask) # Mace Coronel As Michael Webster (The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom!) # Mia Talerico As Tara Webster (The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom!) # TBA Episodes # Night Of The Living Dummy # The Haunted Mask # The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom! # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Phantom Of The Auditorium # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # Return Of The Mummy # Stay Out Of The Basement # Welcome To Camp Nightmare # My Hairiest Adventure # Welcome To Dead House # Beware, The Snowman # It Came From Beneath The Sink # Say Cheese And Die! # Let's Get Invisible! # Go Eat Worms! # The Haunted Car # How I Got My Shrunken Head # The Haunted Mask II # Night Of The Living Dummy 2 # Monster Blood # The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight # The Ghost Next Door # Deep Trouble # Be Careful What You Wish For # You Can't Scare Me # The Horror At Camp Jellyjam # How I Learned To Fly # Why I'm Afraid Of Bees # Season 2 Episode 1: Monster Blood II # Season 2 Episode 2: Ghost Beach # Season 2 Episode 3: Revenge Of The Lawn Gnomes # Season 2 Episode 4: A Night In Terror Tower # Season 2 Episode 5: Tick Tock, You're Dead! # Season 2 Episode 6: Vampire Breath # Season 2 Episode 7: The Headless Ghost # Season 2 Episode 8: Ghost Camp # Season 2 Episode 9: Bad Hare Day # Season 2 Episode 10: Calling All Creeps # Season 2 Episode 11: Attack Of The Jack O'Lanterns # Season 2 Episode 12: I Live in Your Basement! # Season 2 Episode 13: Don't Go To Sleep # Season 2 Episode 14: The Barking Ghost # Season 2 Episode 15: My Best Friend Is Invisible # Season 2 Episode 16: Werewolf Skin # Season 2 Episode 17: How To Kill A Monster # Season 2 Episode 18: Egg Monsters From Mars # Season 2 Episode 19: Werewolf Of Fever Swamp # Season 2 Episode 20: The Curse Of Camp Cold Lake # Season 2 Episode 21: Attack Of The Mutant # Season 2 Episode 22: The Curse Of The Mummy's Tomb # Season 2 Episode 23: The Deadly Experiment Of Dr. Eeek # Season 2 Episode 24: Trapped In Bat Wing Hall # Season 2 Episode 25: The Creepy Creations Of Professor Shock # Season 2 Episode 26: The Knight In Screaming Armor # Season 2 Episode 27: Night In Werewolf Woods # Season 2 Episode 28: Escape From the Carnival Of Horrors # Season 2 Episode 29: Return To The Carnival Of Horrors # Season 3 Episode 1: Night Of The Living Dummy 3 # Season 3 Episode 2: Monster Blood III # Season 3 Episode 3: The Blob That Ate Everyone # Season 3 Episode 4: A Shocker On Shock Street # Season 3 Episode 5: Please Don't Feed The Vampire! # Season 3 Episode 6: Attack Of The Graveyard Ghouls # Season 3 Episode 7: Return To Ghost Camp # Season 3 Episode 8: I Am Your Evil Twin # Season 3 Episode 9: The Mummy Walks # Season 3 Episode 10: Cry Of The Cat # Season 3 Episode 11: Ghost In The Mirror # Season 3 Episode 12: Are You Terrified Yet? # Season 3 Episode 13: Revenge R Us # Season 3 Episode 14: Fright Camp # Season 3 Episode 15: The Mummy Walks # Season 3 Episode 16: Horrors Of The Black Ring # Season 3 Episode 17: Return To Ghost Camp # Season 3 Episode 18: The Werewolf In The Living Room # Season 3 Episode 19: Full Moon Fever # Season 3 Episode 20: Legend Of The Lost Legend # Season 3 Episode 21: Chicken Chicken # Season 3 Episode 22: Deep Trouble II # Season 3 Episode 23: The Haunted School # Season 3 Episode 24: Creature Teacher # TBA Is Goosebumps (2019) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Goosebumps Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Halloween Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Scholastic Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Saban Brands